


Redemption, At Any Cost

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Listen, that was the past. I’ve changed and I’ll prove it to you.”, ‘peach’, ‘close’, and ‘double penetration’ from Day 5 of hp_may_madness.</p><p>
  <a href="http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/30860.html">Read on LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption, At Any Cost

“Listen, that was the past,” Draco had pleaded during his interview. “I’ve changed and I’ll prove it to you. Give me a chance, please.”

“Well, he’s much politer these days,” a twin had mused.

“Certainly. I remember the wicked things that mouth used to be capable of, don’t you, George?”

“Oh, I do, Fred. Any… special skills you’d like to demonstrate, Malfoy? Something that didn’t get a mention on the CV, perhaps?”

And that is how they'd ended up here, in the back room of the shop, balanced precariously atop the creaking table. Draco pants into a neck—George’s neck, he thinks, but he’s not certain—his head lolling upon a shoulder beneath him. There’s hands on his hips, and hands on his shoulders, he doesn’t know whose is whose. He doesn’t care. All that matters are the lips on his neck, the friction of the stomach beneath him, the embrace of the body over him and the two gorgeous, identical cocks pounding into him. He vaguely hears voices, saying “Such a lovely peachy arse,” or “Fuck, I’m close!”

Later, dressed but still flushed, it feels strange to be shaking hands with them.

“You’re hired,” they say, with identical grins.


End file.
